The wireless communications field is faced with pressure of an explosive increase in data services. To increase network capacity and reduce transmission cost, the industry has proposed a heterogeneous network (Heterogeneous Network, Hetnet) technology. A Hetnet is formed by multiple cells of different sizes and different types, including: macro cells (Macro Cell) and micro cells. The micro cells include: a micro cell (Micro Cell), a pico cell (Pico Cell), a femto cell (Femto Cell), a cell with remote radio heads (Remote Radio Head, RRH), and the like. When more micro cells are deployed in an area with heavy traffic, a network capacity of the area can be significantly improved. In addition, the scale of a micro cell is relatively small, and capital expenditure (Capital Expenditure, Capax) and operating expense (Operating Expense, Opex) of the cell are relatively low. Therefore, the Hetnet is valued by lots of operators, and it is an important direction of evolution of a wireless network.
A micro cell and a macro cell may be deployed in intra-frequency mode or deployed in inter-frequency mode. When the micro cell and the macro cell are deployed in intra-frequency mode, an intra-frequency interference problem may occur in an area with overlapping coverage between the macro cell and the micro cell. Specifically, as shown in FIG. 1, the outermost circle is a coverage area of the macro cell, the innermost circle is a coverage area of the micro cell, and the circular area between the dashed circle and the innermost circle is a soft handover area. In the soft handover area, a user equipment (User Equipment, UE) simultaneously establishes two connections for separately connecting to the macro cell and the micro cell.
In the prior art, a method for reducing a measuring and reporting threshold of the UE and expanding the soft handover area of the macro cell and the micro cell is used to avoid an intra-frequency interference problem of the macro cell and the micro cell. In the method, the UE that has accessed the macro cell has entered the soft handover area before generating uplink interference on the micro cell; and the UE adds the micro cell to an active set, that is, the UE establishes a connection with the micro cell. In this way, the UE is capable of considering path loss of a micro base station and does not continue increasing uplink transmit power, so as to avoid the uplink interference on the micro cell.
However, in a process of implementing the interference coordination, the inventor has found at least the following problems in the prior art: after the UE that has accessed a serving cell adds a non-serving cell to the active set in advance, because path loss of an uplink of the UE is relatively small in the non-serving cell, the UE gradually reduces the uplink transmit power, which causes that the serving cell cannot receive or correctly demodulate uplink scheduling information of the UE and further cannot perform uplink scheduling for the UE; in addition, the non-serving cell may receive uplink data of the UE, but the UE cannot receive downlink control signaling of the non-serving cell, and therefore the UE cannot correctly and properly transmit the uplink data.